Día de luto
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Francia realiza la fiesta más grande a la fecha para conmemorar el Día del amor -y la amistad-, y nota que, entre los presentes, México no asiste. Oneshot.


**Día de luto.**

Hola, esta es mi contribución para el catorce de febrero, fecha triste para la Patria. **Hetalia**, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, y se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido de este fanfic.

**Sumario**: _Francia realiza la fiesta más grande a la fecha para conmemorar el Día del amor -y la amistad-, y nota que, entre los presentes, México no asiste._

**Día de luto.**

Al ser la nación del amor, su deber era celebrarlo como si se tratara de la fecha más importante a nivel mundial, ¡y lo era! Los vinos selectos para acompañar la cena y los aperitivos, la comida realizada con las recetas francesas más exóticas para deleitar de entrada y salida a los invitados, el postre coronado por una fuente de espeso chocolate líquido que se esparcía con una precisión equilátera digna del más exacto de los artistas, fresas frescas y su más fino champagne, sacado de su reserva más privada, para el brindis del último momento del día, y regalos seleccionados con anticipación para cada uno de sus amigos e invitados, completado con un estuche de madera aromática, forrado en su interior con terciopelo rojo, que contenía una cantidad generosa del mejor chocolate francés que cualquiera de ellos haya probado en su vida, eran solo algunos de los arreglos que preparara Francis para asegurar el éxito de la celebración.

-¡Cielos! -España, que por pedido de Francis acudiera con un par de horas de anticipo, no dejaba de admirar la fina decoración que el rubio hiciera en su casa, llenando cada rincón de rosas y listones de seda con estampados alusivos a la fecha.- ¡Estás sacando la casa por la ventana!

-Eso es obvio, mon ami. -Francia tomó una de las fresas y la consumió con deleite.- ¿No opinas lo mismo, Gilbert?

-¡Mmmm mm mmmm! -Prusia estaba lidiando con la trampa que mantenía cerrada una botella de cerveza, y no contestó al tener su boca ocupada en un vano intento de retirar la tapa.- Si, lo que sea. ¡Francia, más vale que me ayudes con esto o tomaré tus regiones vitales!

-¿En este momento? -Tan pronto auxilió a su albino amigo, Francia les regaló una exclusiva a sus mejores amigos. Con anticipo, les mostró los regalos que habría de darle a cada una de las naciones que pusiera un pie en su casa.

-¿Invitaste a Turquía? -Antonio no parecía estar satisfecho ante ese hecho, más al ver el regalo elegido por el ojiazul, que alzó a la altura del rostro del ojiverde, se soltó a carcajadas.- ¡¿Una tanga de elefantito?! ¿Qué esperas que haga Sadiq con eso?

-Aprovecharla, mon ami, aprovecharla.

El trío observó todos los regalos, incluso los propios, para dramatizar la sorpresa ante sus conocidos y provocar más de una escandalosa reacción.

A la hora de la fiesta Francis, ataviado con sus mejores galas, esperó afuera a de su casa a los invitados, que llegarían en elegantes limusinas que mandó rentar, limpiar y perfumar con detalles específicos, y en las cuales las naciones recorrieron una "ruta del amor" para admirar lo que París ofrecía al mundo.

-Por favor, pasen. -Les saludo empleando un tono formal desconectado de toda perversión que hizo a más de uno dudar, más consideraron que les sorprendería con alguna tontería una vez dentro.

Meseras ataviadas para el evento circularon entre las naciones, ofreciendo aperitivos y copas diminutas pero encantadoras con vino tinto, otorgándole detalles a cada rincón de la fiesta, y cuando una melodía, proveniente de un reloj de carrillón, empezó a sonar por toda la estancia, Francis, realizando un cuidadoso ademán, los invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa.

A pesar del deseo del francés, quien esperaba que el ambiente de la fiesta despertara en las naciones la necesidad de declararse a sus seres amados y expresar todo el amor que podían contener sus cuerpos, dio la libertad a los invitados de tomar asiento en los amplios comedores, distribuyéndose la mayoría por afinidad cultural, como algunos africanos y países de medio oriente, así como las naciones latinoamericanas; algunos en grupos selectos de amigos o naciones con gustos particulares en común, y los que eran cercanos al francés permanecieron a su lado.

No obstante, una silla estaba vacía.

-¿Pasa algo, frog? -Preguntó Inglaterra al ver que el francés veía el espacio vacío y observaba casi con espanto a todas las naciones presentes, como si las estuviera contando.

-Falta alguien... -Se puso de pie, y de la parte trasera del carrillón, sacó una libreta, en la que tenía escrito y dibujado todo el esquema de la fiesta.- México, ¿no está México aquí?

Los demás, que voltearon a verlo desde que se puso de pie con esa expresión en su rostro, se miraron unos a otros.

-No vino.

-¿La invitaste, ve?

-Kolkolkolkol...

Comentarios y preguntas empezaron a flotar en el aire, mientras el francés intentaba recuperar el aire y no sucumbir al caos. ¿¡Cómo iba a dar la más grande fiesta del Día del Amor si faltaba una sola persona!?

-¿Amigo? -Prusia movió su mano frente al rubio para ver si seguía el movimiento con sus ojos, y al no tener respuesta, usó su vaso con cerveza helada para sacar al ojiazul de sus pensamientos.- ¡Hey! ¿Vas a reaccionar sí, o no?

-Tengo que salir. -Dijo Francis apenas recuperó el habla, y se detuvo unos instantes en seco.- Por favor, disfruten la velada, si para la medianoche no regreso acompañado, hagan un brindis en nombre del amor. Antonio y Gilbert les entregarán los regalos que con tanto amour he elegido para ustedes.

El país tomó un abrigo y su cartera, abordó un vehículo particular que tenía siempre listo por si era necesario salir a gran velocidad, y se dirigió a una pista privada, en la cual solicitó un transporte rápido para ir de inmediato por la nación ausente, y regresar lo más pronto posible con ella.

En México, apenas aterrizó y se libró de protocolos y revisiones que solo le quitaban más tiempo del que no tenía, pidió un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de la mexicana, descubriendo con horror que no estaba ahí.

-Mon dieu! ¿A donde fue mon cher María José?

Estuvo a punto de buscar a las autoridades locales para exigir ver de urgencia a la latina, cuando se detuvo a medio camino, observando a la mexicana de pie ante un asta, en donde una bandera ondeaba a media ruta.

Muy poco le faltó para lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, reclamarle por no asistir a su fiesta y hacerle portarse como un completo estúpido ante el resto de las naciones, cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían de los ojos de la morena. Francia muy contadas veces la había visto llorar, y no evitó sentir un nudo en el estómago al ver que tragaba aire y temblaba sin control.

-¿Qué pena tan grande atraviesa tu pecho para que llores en un día tan maravilloso como lo es hoy, mon cher? -Le preguntó al fin, acercándose a ella con un pañuelo perfumado en mano, como intermediario, para invadir el espacio personal de la nación de piel canela sin terminar lastimado con gravedad.

María José no le respondió de inmediato. Aceptó en silencio el pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas, a pesar de que éstas no parecían querer detener su cauce, y se alejó con lentitud del asta.

-Casi nadie se acordó de él. -Dijo al fin con un tono lleno de angustia y dolor.- Hoy es un día de luto nacional, es un aniversario de la muerte del señor Vicente Guerrero, y lo mencionaron como un dato extra sin importancia. Ni siquiera lo incluyeron en los calendarios.

El francés volteó de nuevo a ver la bandera tricolor a media asta. El no rendir el respeto a las personas que lo dieron todo por su nación era muy doloroso para ellos. Sabía lo que eso significaba, y el que no se mencionara ni el nombre de aquel por quien llorara la mexicana aumentaba sin dudas el dolor de la nación. Consciente de que podría ser golpeado, Francis puso su mano en el hombro de María José, y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podían cuando ella lo abrazó, dejando salir las lágrimas de nueva cuenta.

-No merecía un final así... -Lloraba a lágrima viva, enterrando sus uñas en el costoso traje del francés.- Y no pude hacer nada, ¡nada!

-Tranquila, mon cher. -El ojiazul le acarició con suavidad y cuidado la cabeza, en un intento de consolarla.- Eso ya pasó, y sin importar cuántas veces pienses cómo pudiste haberlo evitado, no cambiará nada. Recuérdalo con amour, como la nación libre y alegre que él quería que fueras, y no con esas lágrimas amargas, o no podrá descansar.

Permanecieron un rato más así, llorando una y en silencio el otro, y tras unos minutos, María José dejó de llorar.

-Debí llamarte para decirte que no iba a ir a tu fiesta. -María José tomó asiento en la base del asta, seguida del francés.- Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, quizá puedas pagarme con un poco de amour. -Al ver que ella fruncía el ceño, soltó una carcajada y se alejó solo un poco para evitar que le pegara.- No me malinterpretes, mon cher, hay muchas maneras de expresar el amour, y lo sabes.

-Quiero dejar al amor fuera de éste día, Francia. -La mexicana rodó su mirada por el suelo.- Es una fecha de luto aquí en mi país, y con cada año que pasa mi gente lo está olvidando, y no quiero que pase eso.

-No pasará. -Francis volvió a sentarse al lado de ella.- No mientras tú lo recuerdes. -Y con esas palabras, logró que la morena dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No le vayas a decir a nadie que lloré abrazándote, o te haré caminar sobre brasas ardientes.

-Lo haré, mon cher, si me dejas esconderme un par de días en tu casa. -Al ver que la norteamericana elevaba una ceja, el rubio volvió a reír.- Verás...

Y en la fiesta, aprovechando el poder que su gran amigo les había dado, el albino y el ibérico cambiaron las notas de algunos regalos, y tomaban video de las reacciones del resto de los invitados.

-Gilbert, ¿crees que exageramos?

-¡¿Qué diablos...?! -Se escuchó a una de las naciones, juraron que era Noruega, alzando una tanga de elefantito en alto, y las carcajadas que solo le podían pertenecer a Dinamarca.

-No Antonio, hicimos lo "correcto".

Más de una nación se sintió ofendida con los regalos; algunos solo se desconcertaron y no faltaron aquellos que intercambiaron de acuerdo a sus gustos y necesidades.

-Da! Francia hizo regalos interesantes. -Rusia rió un poco al ver las esposas peludas que recibió de regalo, pero su risa cambió por un gesto de terror cuando su hermana Bielorrusia las tomó de sus manos y azotó contra la pared un pequeño látigo mientras le repetía "Casémonos" sin cesar.- Kolkolkolkol...

-¡Ese maldito va a morir! -Suiza estaba que echaba chispas, al ver que su pequeña hermana Liechtenstein recibió una colección de revistas de porno gay tan hardcores que no pueden ser descritas en esta clasificación, y él, un baby doll que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.- ¡Lo mataré y le seguiré disparando hasta volverlo carne molida!

-F*cking wine bastard! -Gritaba colérico el inglés, mientras el estadounidense se reía a toda voz alzando la tanga de hilo color rojo que tuviera la nota con su nombre.- Stupid git! ¡Entrégame eso ahora!

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, y pasen un feliz día del amor y la amistad. No olviden guardar un minuto de silencio por el descanso de Vicente Guerrero, quien fue fusilado el 14 de febrero de 1831.


End file.
